


four plus four equals eight, but you plus me equals fate

by xllx (exasperatedmoron)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, can be treated as a bunch of oneshots, can be treated as one whole fic, it has everything cute and sappy and fluffy, regular updates, there's a bunch of tropes here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/xllx
Summary: Lucas 'woos' Eliott with pick up lines.He thinks he's smooth and slick, but he's the definition of 'gay disaster'.Eliott falls for the smaller boy, anyway.They start dating and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 195





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a saruma_aki 's [seduction of leonard snart](archiveofourown.org/works/8362447) from a different fandom ! They wrote a fic that can be read as a bunch of one shots and it inspired me to do this ! Also, pick up lines. Yes. 
> 
> I wrote this before season 5 was out. So I have Art&Alexia with other people (even though I ship them so much in the show) and new characters like Noeé and Camille aren't in! But I made small edits :)
> 
> I'm already done writing this so I'll try to post daily/every two days !
> 
> Also BIG BIG BIG thankiew to my wonderful, beautiful and amazing [beta](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com) !!!!!!

For as long as Lucas could remember, he’s always been the definition of a  _ ‘gay disaster’ _ .

Lucas remembers his first crush in kindergarten. Louis Bisset. He also remembers trying to hug Louis from the behind which led to him pushing the small, blonde boy into the sandbox. Little Lucas did not talk to the blonde for the rest of the year.

Even after years of growing up, puberty, high school and coming out, his awkwardness around other guys never died out. In fact, it probably became worse. At least young-Lucas still approached his crushes. Teenaged-Lucas only stared at them from 10 feet away with drool dripping down the side of his mouth and god forbid they come close to him for the fear of his brain short-circuiting.

Thankfully, he no longer had that problem.

Because he’s resigned to simply ignoring his crushes and running away when he sensed their presence.

Which was why he and Imane were laying down on opposite ends of her couch, tossing each other a tennis ball while their biology notes lay dormant on the table in the corner.

Outside, Idriss was playing football with Sofiane and the one and only, Eliott Demaury. Hence, when Imane recommended joining them, he shot that down immediately and claimed he had appendicitis.

Rich, coming from an S student..

Lucas and Imane stayed in the living room talking about whatever came to mind when Lucas was pulled out of the conversation by the sound of the glass door sliding open and footsteps walking towards them.

“Hey.”

Lucas caught the tennis ball Imane tossed him and turned sideways to see a sweaty Eliott smiling at the two of them. His elbow ‘slipped’ off the edge of the couch causing half his body to fall off the couch. He watched the ball roll to Imane with his left cheek planted to the ground.

“Are you alright, Lulu?”

“Yeah, yeah. The couch was slippery.” Yes. The old leather couch with a thick blanket over it was  _ slippery _ .

“Okay… Anyway, I have to go now but I saw the two of you in here earlier and I wanted to say bye before leaving.”

“Oh, cool.”

Imane rolled her eyes and picked up the ball to throw at Lucas’ drooling face. “Bye, Eliott. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Eliott said with his trademark smile and left with one last nod at the two study partners.

Once Eliott was out the door, Lucas let the lower half of his body join him on the ground as he curled up against the coffee table in excruciating  _ cringe _ .

“You seriously need to tell him you like him.” Imane turned to face him with a knowing look in her eyes.

“I do not,” Lucas argued.

“You have been in love with him since the minute you met him.”

“I have not.”

Imane stayed silent for two minutes, which  ~~ scared ~~ worried Lucas enough to uncurl and look up, only to find that she was going through something on her phone.

“Wh-”

“Ah! Here!”

She passed Lucas her phone, and on her screen was an old chat between the two of them..

_ Jan 6, 2018 _

**_Luc:_ **

_ Imane !! _

_ Help !! _

_ I’ve fallen in loveeee !! _

**_Imane:_ **

_ ugh _

_ i thought this was going to b a real emergency _

_ shut up and let me sleep _

**_Luc:_ **

_ Nononono _

_ Pleaseeeeeeee. I think he’s one of your friends… or Idriss’ _

_ He was at the party _

**_Imane:_ **

_ there were like 200 people at that party lucas _

_ and 100 or 120 of them were dudes _

_ ur not helping _

**_Luc:_ **

_ He’s tall? Brown hair? Smile that could light up the whole room? Hands of a God? The kind of guy that would giggle if you accidentally bump into him and spill your drink? A kind hearted soul that would offer you another one? _

**_Imane:_ **

_ what are you? a 12 year old kid writing fanfiction? _

_ sounds like eliott _

**_Luc:_ **

_ Imane _

_ Imane _

_ Imane _

_ If you drop me his insta or twitter or something, i will always and forever be in debt to you _

**_Imane:_ **

_ srodulv _

_ i was gonna drop it anyway _

_ but thanks for that _

**_Luc:_ **

_ YES _

_ IT’S HIM _

_ THE MAN OF MY DREAMS _

Lucas drops the phone on the couch and returns into his curled up position while Imane smugly grabs it back.

“So?” Lucas sighs.

“I think you should ask him out.”

“Oh no. I absolutely  _ cannot  _ do that. Have you seen him?!”

“Fine, then flirt with him a little bit…  _ then _ ask him out.”

Imane heard Lucas grumble before pocketing her phone and standing up.

“C’mon,” she urged as she nudge the gay lump on her carpet. “We still need to study DNA replication.”

Lucas sighed and got up, trying to tame his hair that was now standing from the static of the carpet.

“How do I even flirt with him?”

“I don’t know. Just don’t use any of those horrible pick up lines you used on Chloé.”


	2. Do you like Nintendo? Because Wii work well together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chapters will be as short as this, some will be longer.  
> if they're this short im gonna try to post two chaps that day !
> 
> once again, thank you to my absolutely wonderful and amazing [beta](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com) !!!

Lucas, Eliott, Yann, Basile and Arthur were at the coloc playing video games. It was a Friday, and they figured they could use a relaxing boys’ night in among the other weekends full of parties.

Unfortunately, their low-key night turned into one of stress and betrayal, thanks to Mario Kart.

“Yann, I swear to God. If you throw that banana or shell or whatever the fuck, this friendship is OVER!”

“This friendship was over when you picked hotshot Demaury over there! From now on it’s war, Lallemant!”

Lucas and Yann screamed at each other when Yann lauched a red shell, successfully fucking Lucas up. Unfortunately it got Arthur, who was on Yann’s team.

“Yann, you DICK!”

Arthur reached from his position to shove Yann, who was on the other side of the couch. This caused him to hit Eliott and Lucas, who were sandwiched in between them. It  _ also _ caused the two boys to start waving arms at each other, which just happened to force Eliott and Lucas closer and closer which almost made them drive off the track from not being able to see. Eliott cursed and quickly adjusted his position so that his elbows were on Lucas’ shoulders and Lucas was putting his weight on his right arm, which rested on Eliott’s lap. Now that they were able to see the TV clearer, and Arthur was too busy trying to whack Yann, Eliott sped past all of them with grace.

Everyone screamed when Eliott got first place, Arthur second and Lucas third. Basile was last by default since he spent the first few seconds figuring out the controls and driving backwards.

“This isn’t fair. Eliott and Lucas teamed up. They always do well when they’re on the same side.”

“It shouldn’t have made sense. Eliott is a pro and Lucas can barely hold a controller.”

Yann yelled when Lucas shoved him off the couch. Apparently it was ‘Time-To-Shove-Yann’ hour and no one told him.

“Arthur isn’t wrong. Hey, Eli.”

“Yeah, Lulu?”

“ Do you like Nintendo? Because  _ Wii _ definitely work well together.”

Lucas stood up to get more snacks, leaving Eliott, Arthur and Basile laughing, but Yann glancing at his best friend suspiciously.


	3. If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 20 roses, you would see 21 of the most beautiful things in the world

“He was desperate.”

“I was not!”

“He was. It was almost like he Googled ‘How to pick up chicks’ and used a step by step tutorial. I’m pretty sure he did something of the sort.”

Lucas tried to reach out to shove Chloé’s shoulder, but she managed to swing ahead of him and out of his reach.

He, Chloé and Eliott were playing on the swings in the park near Chloé’s house. Despite everything that happened between them, he was glad that he and Chloé grew into great friends. Best friends, actually.

Eliott was his “best friend”, but Yann, Imane and Chloé were his best friends. If that made any sense.

They liked to spend weekends together at the park if they were not swamped with school work or part time jobs. It was a bonus if Lucas brought out Ouba.

“You know, I never really asked how did you guys even get together,” Eliott interjected.

“Chlo don-” Lucas started but was cut off when Chloé swung backwards and  _ smacked _ her hand over Lucas’ who was swinging forward. It also helped that she was in the middle so Eliott could hear her clearly even if Lucas protested.

“Oh God. He did this party trick where he put his face way too close to mine and I could see his prepubescent acne-”

“Okaaayy, I did not have acne. Stop being dramatic.”

“And did that thing where he sucked a puff of a joint, put his fist in between our lips and blew the smoke into my mouth. Unhygienic, if you ask me.”

“You still fell for it.”

“That I did, heartbreaker.”

Lucas tried to reach over to kick her off the swing again, but this time he was stopped by Eliott who apparently got off the swing to push the two of them further and pushed her away from him.

“Oh? Didn’t know Lucas was such a  _ player _ .”

“HA no. Pretty sure the only reason he’s never had a boyfriend before is because of his horrible pick up lines. I nearly didn’t reply to him when he sent me a DM on Instagram with some corny pick up line about not staring at my boobs, but at my heart.”

Eliott started laughing mid-push, slipped and fell into the sand. Lucas crossed his arms grumpily, but lifted his legs to make sure he didn’t kick Eliott in the face as he swung past him. (But God, did he want to.)

“I’m much better now.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it. Tell Eliott a pick up line that won’t send him laughing or cringing.”

Lucas huffed,  _ again.  _ Like a little child. But slowed down so that he could get off the swing and sit in the other direction to face Eliott who had gotten up.

“None of that roses are red bullshit, Lallemant”

“Shut it, Chlo.”

Lucas tried to study Eliott’s gleeful expression to come up with a good idea, but realized how much of a  _ bad idea _ it was because of how intense and joyful Eliott was looking at him at that moment.

Lucas nearly went into Gay Panic Mode.

“If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 20 roses, you would see 21 of the most beautiful things in the world.’

Phew.

“Why 20?”

“Huh?”

Eliott gave Lucas an offended look. He even crossed his arms and cocked his hip.

“Why 20? How about 19? Or even one rose? Why does it have to be 20?”

“Because I like 20!”

“And what if I like 19?”

“I can’t. I- You and Chloé should just date each other and leave me  _ alone _ .”

Eliott and Chloé cracked up when Lucas got off the swing to head to the slides. He managed to catch Eliott’s little smile when he climbed up the bars to the top of the slide.

Before going down the slide, he made a mental note to tell Alexia to stop her girlfriend from bullying him.

(She won’t.)


	4. Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet butt

Lucas glanced over to the digital clock beside his bed and read the bright red numbers on it.

_ 03:14am _

He rolled over and his cheek landed in the cold screen of his iPhone, listening to the ringing. It rang 4 four more times until the person he had been  _ trying  _ to reach finally picked up.

“Ngghh... Lu??”

“Hey, I have a question. Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet butt.”

Lucas heard groaning and something metal being picked up. He guessed that Eliott brought his bedside alarm clock closer to check the time, instead of looking at his bright phone.

He also heard the said clock being dropped on the bed and the sound of blankets moving, accompanied by another sleepy groan.

“Did you wake me up at 3 am in the morning to ask me  _ that _ ?” Eliott slurred, his voice laced with sleepiness.

“Well, yes. But it was also because I was hungry and I was thinking of the banana bread Mika made in the kitchen- that I definitely plan on sharing with you. Then I thought about how Manon’s homemade buns were tastier and it made me wonder who could compare.”

“You compared me to Manon’s buns?”

Lucas cringed at how all that sounded, and hoped Eliott woke up tomorrow thinking it was all a weird dream.

“Maybe. So anyway, what do you think about the penguins in - “

“Good night. Sweet dreams, babe.”

Lucas was too stunned by the ‘babe’ to even process that Eliott had hung up. Eliott has called him babe before. Very rarely. He’s even heard Eliott say it to Chloé, Mika and even once to Arthur. But hearing it in Eliott’s husky and tired voice made him feel all sorts of emotions.

Lucas fell asleep happy that night.


	5. Did we have class together? I could’ve sworn we had chemistry

Lucas and Imane were making their way through the halls with Lucas carrying both their bags since he was feeling a little peppy that day. It was Monday, after all. As sucky of a day it was, it was also the only day of the week he only had one class. 

“So, how’s the flirting coming up?”

“Great!”

“That’s nice, what have you done so far?”

“Like, three pick up lines.”

Imane slams her forehead on her locker.

“Lucas. That was the  _ one _ thing I told you  _ not _ to do.”

“It’s working!”

Imane shook her head while she opened her locker to grab the books she needed. Lucas handed her bag back as he entered the combination to his locker.

“What’s so bad about them?”

“Do you remember that one about boobs and heart-”

“OKAY! So I made one mistake. The rest aren’t so bad!”

“What was your last pick up line to Eliott?”

“I said he had sweet buns.”

“Of course you did.”

Imane was about to say something when she saw someone approach them as Lucas was getting his books into his bag.

“Coucou, Eliott.”

“Coucou, Imane. Lulu.”

Before Imane or Eliott could say anything else, Lucas spoke up.

“Hey, do we have any classes together this semester?”

“Uh… No? I’m a year above you??”

“Huh, weird. I coulda sworn we had Chemistry. Oh well.”

Lucas zipped up his bag and closed his locker before giving Eliott one last smile and walking away, leaving the two speechless.

(Later in the Bio Lab, Imane told him that she was impressed.)

(Then proceeded to ignore him for three hours for leaving her there in his  _ dramatic exit _ when they agreed to walk to class together.)


	6. I'm sorry I didn't get you a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day, but if you want something sweet, I'm right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you guys are staying safe and hydrated

“This is so unfair.”

Lucas nodded along with Eliott as they chose the next movie that they were going to watch on Netflix.

It was Valentine's Day. They originally were supposed to go out with their friends but Yann wanted to spend the day with Emma, Chloé with Alexia, Imane with Sofiane, Arthur with Basile and Daphné, Mika with his boyfriend, even Manon and Lisa managed to score a date for Valentines (or so they claim). Idriss was the only one without one, but he got invited to a small party with close friends.

To be fair, it’s not like Lucas and Eliott tried too hard finding a date that Valentine. In fact, they rejected a few people.

Still. They got ditched by their friends. That sucked.

“What next?” Eliott asked, motioning to the TV.

“T-”

“If you say Titanic, Romeo and Julliet or Call me by your name, I will leave.”

“Fine. Put on Queer Eye.”

Eliott squealed and immediately went to his favorites list. Lucas rolled his eyes fondly and leaned forward to grab another bowl of popcorn for the two of them. He did not neccesarily liked the popcorn, but he needed something to do with his hands or he was sure he’d do something stupid like grab Eliott’s face and yank him into a kiss.

As the show started, Lucas brought something up.

“You know, we should just be each other's Valentines.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. For every February 14th. We should just be each other's Valentines. That way we won't feel so lonely when all out friends are partnering up.”

“Hmm. I like that idea.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, but Lucas noted that Eliott leaned slightly into Lucas’ space. The smaller boy tried to keep his breathing regulated and normal but he could feel the palms of his hands getting sweaty. Halfway through the episode, Lucas reached into the bowl to find it empty. He saw the chance to get up, escape to the kitchen and get his heart rhythm under control.

“Do you want more popcorn?” Lucas held up the bowl and shook it in front of Eliott's face, blocking his view of the screen.

“Non, it’s okay. It was a little salty.”

“ I'm sorry I didn't get you a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day, but if you want something sweet, I'm right here.”

Eliott’s lifted his hand and ran it down his face in exasperation, but Lucas caught a grin underneath it. Before he could point it out, Eliott flinged his arm around Lucas’ shoulder and pulled the smaller boy to lean against him. Lucas’ senses went into overdrive but instead of going into a seizure, he just melted into Eliott’s side and let the boy’s warmth embrace him.

The two of them stayed in that position for the next two seasons.


	7. You’re so hot you must’ve started global warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi. this was originally a chap for global warming and to talk about the fires in aus, but,,, well months have passed and now we have a new problem (sigh)
> 
> stay home and stay safe ! even if your country is not on lockdown/quarantine, stay home ! (as much as u can)  
> if youre an essential worker (medics, mental health providers, working in the food industry etc.) THANK YOU and stay as safe as you can !!

“ You’re so hot you must’ve started global warming.”

Imane, Chloé and the boys sighed at Lucas’ comment. Chloé and Lucas agreed to meet the rest at the Climate Strike since they went home after school to pick up their pets while the rest went straight away. Yann begged their collective group chat when the event was announced, but it did not take much considering the state of the world they were in. 

Of course, Lucas decided to forgo a normal greeting and used a pick up line instead.

“Thanks, Lucas. But global warming is not a joke,” Yann started but was cut off by Arthur.

“Excuse me. I believe he was talking to  _ me _ .” Arthur scoffed and tossed back his invisible hair, but before he could continue his sentence, Basile spoke up.

“Pretty sure he said it to me. He was looking in my general direction.”

“He was looking in all of our general direction, dingus.”

Lucas frowned at his failed attempt and ignored a look from Imane that screamed  _ ‘I told you so’. _ Eliott just grinned and stepped forward to hug his two best friends.

“C’mon. The girls are up in the front. Let’s go.”

As they started to make his way through the crowd, Eliott kept his arm around Lucas. After noticing Chloé look at them oddly, Eliott spoke up before Lucas could.

“We don’t want to lose the little boy in the big, scary crowd now. Do we?”

The group burst into laughter and Lucas folded his arms, muttering to himself something about having grown a few centimeters recently. He didn’t make any effort to step away from Eliott’s hold, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing from the notes in the beginning, there's this thing going on right now called #hopefromhome  
> it'd be nice if yall could either go on tiltify.com and donate to them !  
> if not them, then donate to any of your local medical services!! things like masks and food and hazmat suits and so on costs a lot nowadays and the people on the frontline deserve protection / love ! <3


	8. Your hand looks heavy. Let me hold it for you

It was exam season.

Also known as the time of the year where Lucas turns into a gremlin. Or a hobbit. It depends on who you ask.

Mika would even argue that he turned into a demon.

“Hey, my sweet demon child.”

Lucas kept scribbling on his notes, ignoring Mika’s intrusion. If Lucas was not so focused on getting his notes done before nighttime, he would have thrown a pen or stapler at the older man. Mika called his name out again and Lucas just adjusted the headphones he had on. (He was not fooling anyone. Everyone knew it was just for show.)

“Oh well, I’ll tell Eliott to leave his maman’s pie for me, Lisa and Manon then.”

“Eliott’s here?” Lucas instantly dropped his pen and looked up, the bags under his eyes were highlighted by the glaring study lamp on his desk.

Mika rolled his eyes and scoffed as he dramatically left the room. It was starting to become a thing that all the gays did in that household. Lucas took off his headphones and trudged his way to the kitchen.

“Lulu!”

Lucas was still in his studying mindset. He barely processed Eliott going over to hug him until his arms were around the smaller boy and Lucas was engulfed in Eliott’s scent. He did not have the energy to raise his arms, but he leaned forward and closed his eyes for a quick second before Eliott stepped back.

“How’s the studying going?”

Lucas shrugged and sat (see: flopped) on the dining room chair, in front of Mika who was cutting the pie. Eliott stood behind the stressed boy and wrapped his arms around Lucas’ shoulders as he ate the pie.

“He’s been like this all day. Didn’t even budge when Imane left. She looked significantly better than he does.”

“Ah, Imane’s aiming to score As. Lucas is aiming to be a top student, or one of them at least.”

“Oh? Is my baby gay going to be the next Albert Einstein?”

Lucas sighed heavily and stuffed his face into the empty bowl his pie had been in, eliciting laughs from both Eliott and Mika. Eliott lifted the boy’s head gently while Mika took the bowl and cleaned his face.

“Ah, there’s my beautiful grumpy kitten.”

Mika kissed the side of Lucas’ face and stepped away with the bowl of shame.

“C’mon, Lulu. Let’s go to your room.”

Lucas sighed,  _ again _ . Eliott thought that Lucas spoke English, French and FSL. Apparently he spoke sigh language too. Lucas got up but looked at the direction of his room in disgust.

“Hey Lu?”

“Mm.”

“Your hand looks heavy. Want me to hold it for you?”

Lucas’ previously lifeless eyes suddenly grew a little bit wider and the faintest hint of a smile appeared on his face. He did not say anything in reply, but moved his hand closer to Eliott, who gladly held it as he brought Lucas back into his room.

In the room, Eliott held Lucas back from going back to his study table. He cleared Lucas’ bed and grabbed Lucas’ laptop. Eliott made a mental note to remind Lucas that his books and notes stay on the table, and not the bed. Lucas plopped down next to him as Eliott opened up Netflix.

“Cringey or Romantic?”

Lucas stayed silent, all he did was lean back against the headboard.

“Cringey it is then.”

Eliott pulled up ‘The Kissing Booth’ and leaned back against the headboard with Lucas. He grabbed a pillow to place under the laptop and leaned into Lucas’ space. Lucas’ head found Eliott’s shoulder and the older boy heard Lucas sigh again. Except, this time it seemed like a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Eli.”

Eliott grinned as he laid his head on top of Lucas and they watched the movie, laughing at the absurdity of the storyline.

None of them commented on their intertwined hands.


	9. Do you have a library card? Cause I’ve been checking you out!

It was both a blessing and a curse that there was a large, clean window on the third floor of the school library that was directly opposite of the gym on the second floor. Which also had a nice, large, clear window.

Lucas and Imane rarely studied at the library in their first year. For  _ some reason _ , after learning that Eliott would go to the school gym with Yann and Arthur, Lucas started talking about how much  _ knowledge there was at the library _ and how  _ it was a very conducive environment, free from Mika and Idriss _ .

Imane saw through his lie in an instant but went along with it so that he’d stop annoying her about it.

Unfortunately, it meant that Lucas was zoned out for the hour and a half that Eliott would spend at the gym. He was too busy ogling at the older boy and pretending to study when Eliott looked out the window.

“Lucas.”

The smaller boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Eli!”

So that explained why he couldn’t spot Eliott in the gym.

“Why are you here?”

Lucas turned in his seat to face the sweaty, smiling boy. He had a towel over his shoulder and was wearing a tight, black shirt. Lucas was incredibly thankful he had his thick biology book on his lap.

“Imane texted me asking to bring up some water for her. I saw that you were here too, so I brought two.”

Eliott gave his signature smile as he placed two bottles of water and two energy bars on the wooden table. Imane smirked at Lucas before addressing Eliott.

“Merci, Eli. I’m glad Lucas noticed you down there earlier. I wanted to ask Idriss but Lucas pointed out that you were right there.”

With Eliott’s gaze still on Imane, Lucas’ eyes grew wider and signed  _ ‘Liar’ _ behind his back, making sure Imane saw him.

“Oh. I noticed the two of you too. A few times, actually. Not just today.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I tried to say ‘hi’, but you guys never look up from your books.”

“Weird.”

Lucas wanted his biology book to grow larger and swallow him whole.

“Anyway! Thank you for the snacks, Eli. I think Imane and I need to continue studying. Enzymes and all… that. DNA helicases and… yeah.”

Gay Panic Mode: Activated.

“Oh. Alright. Guess I’ll go right ahead…”

Lucas realised that he sounded very dismissive as well as the disappointment in Eliott’s voice.

“But! Uhm. When we’re done, I can text you and maybe we could Netflix and Chill at my place?”

Eliott’s sad frown turned into a grin and nodded before leaving the two of them, patting Imane’s shoulder before he left.

‘Netflix and Chill?!”

“Not like that!”


	10. Is your dad a drug dealer? Because you’re dope

Lucas entered Eliott’s place with a bag of popcorn and an entire jug of pink lemonade. Their latest obsession this summer. He removed his shoes and went into the kitchen.

“Salut Mr and Mrs Demaury! Coucou, Élise!”

Lucas placed the jug into the fridge to cool down after his walk in the sun and bent down to give Eliott’s little sister a high five. Eliott’s father looked up from whatever he was cooking to smile at him and Eliott’s mother stepped forward to hug the boy.

“Lucas! How many times have we told you to call us Mama Émilie and Papa David.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry who?”

“Mama Émilie.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Such a sweet boy. I wish Eliott was as well behaved as you are when he was younger.”

At the mention of his name, Eliott stepped into the kitchen.

“Are you comparing me to my friends again, Mama?”

“No, I’m telling him how I think the doctors messed up and gave me you instead of him after birth.”

“I’m a year older, Mama.”

“Then they made a big mistake.”

Eliott rolled his eyes and smiled as he dragged Lucas out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room before either Lucas or anyone else in his family could join in on the bullying, leaving everyone in the kitchen laughing and watching the two fondly.

Lucas took off his bomber jacket and jumped into Eliott’s bed, nearly landing on an open sketchbook. Eliott turned on the TV and closed the curtains since the room was still pretty lit, considering that it was noon and the sun was very bright outside.

Lucas loved Eliott’s place. The Demaury family was so sweet to him and their house radiated warmth and love. Eliott’s drawings and doodles were all over the house, especially his room. His little sister was more into music. Lucas agreed to help Élise practice her piano whenever he came over and if she already finished her homework. (So, not that day.)

He even occasionally cooked with either Eliott’s mother or father. The three of them liked to swap recipes and work together to keep Eliott away from the stove.

“My account or yours?” Eliott asked, knocking Lucas out of his daze.

“Mine. I saved this popular fiction movie on my list last night. It’s called Harry Potter or something like that.”

Eliott nodded and passed the remote to Lucas, grabbing the caramel popcorn to pour into a bowl. Lucas played the movie as Eliott crawled into the bed and tugged a blanket over the two of them.

“So, how was the BACs?”

“Felt like I ran a 100 kilometer marathon and crossed the finish line. Now I have to wait to see if I ran fast enough to get a medal or if I have to do it again.”

“That’s… That’s not how marathons work. But, congrats. You’re finally over it.”

“Let’s see.”

Lucas threw popcorn at Eliott’s cheek to annoy him, but the boy just picked it up and ate it. The two of them smiled at each other before turning back to the screen. Although, Lucas could tell that Eliott was still stressed over his papers.

Half way through the movie, Lucas spoke up.

“You’re going to do great. Don’t worry. You worked your ass off.”

Eliott nodded, not believing Lucas. Lucas sat up to scoot over, closing the gap between the two of them and put his arm around Eliott’s. He tugged the older boy closer, allowing Eliott to lay his head on Lucas’ shoulder

“I’m just worried. I don’t want to do it again.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Lucas leaned back slightly so that Eliott could look up at him. He looked into Eliott’s eyes and squeezed his shoulder. “If someone who got 90% and above for all his projects and was one of the top students of his year doesn’t do well or pass his BACs, then bless everyone who got 89% and below.”

Eliott stayed silent so Lucas continued.

“You’re smart and hardworking, Eliott Demaury. I never understand you literature kids, but I assume going on a 40 minute tirade about the deeper meaning of Madame Bovary means you’re a good student. You’ve got this.”

He managed to get a small smile from Eliott so he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Eliott’s hairline. Eliott sighed happily and turned back to focus on the movie when his dad knocked.

“I’m barging in, you boys better be decent!”

Eliott rolled his eyes and paused the movie, but stayed glued to Lucas’ shoulder.

“We’re nude and watching an adult film. Don’t.”

Lucas would never understand the Demaury family.

Eliott’s father walked in with the jug of lemonade that was long forgotten by the two, along with two cups. He placed it on Eliott’s nightstand and looked at the two boys.

“Are you staying for dinner, Lucas? Émilie is cooking.”

“Of course, Mons-”

“Hmm??”

“Papa David.”

Lucas felt Eliott grin and held back a smile himself. Eliott’s father told them to enjoy the movie and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Eliott played the movie and he felt Lucas perk up a little bit, almost as if the boy thought of something.

“Hey, Eli?”

“Yes, Lulu?”

“Is your dad a drug dealer? Because you’re pretty dope.”

“Hmm.”

Eliott sat up and put a finger to his chin.

“I don’t know. HEY PA!”

Lucas jumped and tried to stop Eliott, who just pushed him back on the pillows.

“ARE YOU A DRUG DEALER? LUCAS WANTS SOME DOPE!”

Lucas’ eyes turned into saucers. He grabbed a pillow and slammed it on the side of Eliott’s head, causing the taller boy to fall on his side, laughing.

“NO, BUT I CAN ASK ÉLISE IF ANY OF HER FRIENDS HAVE SOME!”

Lucas groaned and threw the blanket over his head, asking himself why does this always happen to him while Eliott laughed so hard beside him that his sides started to hurt.


	11. Are you a campfire? Cause you are hot and I want s'more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder i wrote 60% of this fic before 2020, inc this chap so im using my non canon fave ships

If there was one thing about Lucas that everyone knew, it was that he hated camping.

He loved going on hikes, laying in the grass under the stars, and even campfires. If they did it in someone’s backyard, he wouldn’t mind.

What he hated about  _ actual _ camping was the insects and the possible animals that could kill them in the night. And the cold. And if it rains. And if the ground turns muddy. And if someone’s tent is broken and suddenly everyone needs to reassign tent arrangements and squeeze together.

Basically he’s a babey.

“Lucas?” Eliott’s voice snapped Lucas out of the trance he was in. “What are you doing?”

“Getting firewood? Like Yann told us to?”

“You are aware firewood has to be dry right?”

Lucas paused, looked down at the logs he picked up near the stream and grumbled, dropping all the damp wood he collected. Honestly, he did know it. He just forgot about it since he was a little too busy watching Eliott climb up rocks and balance on tree roots as they walked through the forest.

“It’s fine. I think I have enough for the campfire. Let’s head back, babe.”

Lucas slipped on the rock he was stepping on.

* * *

The two arrived back at the campsite to see the tents already set up and Basile already digging into the snacks.

“You know, Bas. If you wait a little longer you can eat something better than chips.”

“You mean melted chocolate and marshmallow squished in between two crackers?”

“Yes. The crackers are healthy.”

Basile nodded and dropped the chips back into the bag to help Lucas and Eliott set up the campfire.

It could have taken 10 minutes if everyone just agreed to use the matches Emma brought, but 90% of the happy campers wanted a genuine, and real campfire. So it took an hour instead. Somehow, in that hour, the sun set and the weather got colder.

Lucas was not impressed.

“C’mon grumpy,” Eliott invited Lucas to sit on the small camping chair beside him. “You’re shivering and the fire’s hot. I can test it with my hand if you’d like.”

Lucas huffed and sat beside Eliott, accepting the pre-made stick of meat Daphné brought for everyone to barbeque. Idriss, Sofiane and Eliott talked about Uni plans, the girls talked about their road trip plans after their BACs, Imane and Lucas expressed their interest for med school, Manon talked about a sweet girl she met and overall everyone had a good time. Even Lucas, who was laughing along to Arthur’s story.

“So your sister’s been teaching her friends the sign for ‘bullshit’ instead of good morning?! For how long?!”

“Dude, I don’t know! I was so surprised when one of her friends came over and signed it to me! My mama was so mad but I think my papa was secretly impressed. The signs aren’t  _ that _ similar but I can see how they fell for it. Especially if they never learnt it before.”

“I wonder where your sister learnt that sign.”

“Don’t look at me. Basile’s the one who signs it more than I do.”

Basile turned around and pretended to look elsewhere while everyone laughed. He got some barbeque sauce smeared on both his cheeks from eating his food like a squirrel. Arthur and Daphné laughed along with the group before taking a tissue to wipe the sauce off Basile’s cheeks and kissing it once they were done.

Half of the group cooed while the other half gagged. Daphné hugged Basile’s arm and smiled while Arthur flipped Yann off. That just caused the group to laugh more. When the laughter died down, Eliott sighed happily and put his arm around Lucas, leaning his head on the smaller boy. (It also helped that Lucas’ chair was lower than Eliott’s)

“Eli.”

“Yessss, Lulu?”

“S’more.”

“Rude. What’s the magic word?” 

Lucas was about to deliver his most dramatic ‘please’ when something else came to mind.

“ Are you a campfire? Cause you are hot and I want s'more.”

The group was silent and Lucas was about to yeet into the campfire when Emma started clapping. Soon, everyone joined in. Even Eliott.

“Even I have to admit, that was smooth.” Imane said, impressed.

Eliott stood up to get the ingredients for more s’mores and sat back down beside Lucas. After everything was melted and cooled down, he turned to Lucas. He pushed down the arm Lucas raised to grab the snack and held the dessert in front of Lucas’ mouth. Lucas’ eyebrows went up (along with everyone’s except Eliott’s) and he opened his mouth to accept the bite.

The two held eye contact for a few seconds as Lucas finished the s’more, with everyone around them silent.

“How’s it taste?”

“Burnt.”


	12. Blue eyes, red lips, pale face. So pretty. You look like the flag of France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this chapter is really short, im going to post three chapters instead of 2 this time :)

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… Click _

“Luluuuuuuu.”

“Eliiiiii.”

“Nghnn...... What is it? It’s…” Eliott paused for a few seconds and Lucas heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the call. “3:30am.”

“Yeah. I was just wondering-” “Yikes.”

Lucas huffed and heard more rustling of the sheets on the other end of the line. The way Eliott muttered a muffled another response made Lucas think he smashed his face on his pillow. Or put the pillow on top of his head.

“Anyway, you have such pretty features. Blue eyes, red lips, pale face. You remind me of the national flag.”

Lucas could not see it, but he could definitely imagine Eliott smiling into his pillow.

“How patriotic. Good night, Lulu.”

“Sweet dreams, Eli.”


	13. You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me

Lucas groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. He immediately turned back to his side to check his phone, look at the ‘read’ on his message and groaned into his pillow again.

**_Lucas:_ **

_ eli eli eli eli _

_ are you okay? _

_ imane told me that sofiane told her that you fell down the stairs _

_ uni sounds scary _

**_Eli:_ **

_ That happened like, less than 5 minutes ago. _

_ How did you hear about it so fast? _

_ Are you stalking meee? _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ Are you okay? _

**_Eli:_ **

_ Oh, caps. _

_ Yes I am _

_ Don’t worry about it, choupi _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ oh _

_ phew _

**_Eli:_ **

_ Thanks for checking up on me, though _

_ <3 _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ always _

_ be careful _

_ you may fall from the sky and you may fall from a tree _

_ but the best way to fall _

_ is in love with me _

_ (read) _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ eli? _

_ (delivered) _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ eliott? _

_ (delivered) _

Lucas was about to either call Imane or buy a plane ticket to Oslo or  _ something _ when Mika knocked on his door.

“Kitten?”

“Kitten can’t come to the phone right now, he’s dead.”

“Well, I hope kitten’s ghost is decent because someone’s at the door and I let him in.”

No.

Lucas quickly scanned through all the men he knew. Yann was visiting his grandma, Arthur and Basile were on a date with Daphné, Imane met up with Sofiane after class, Idriss was studying Uni overseas, Mika lived with Lucas so he wouldn’t be ‘at the door’ and his dad was irrelevant.

Lucas steeled himself as he opened the door.

Only to be greeted by a drenched Eiott, holding up his broken phone.

“I’m sorry, the damn rain grew stronger and stronger and I thought my phone was waterproof but apparently not. I needed an upgrade anyway.”

Eliott stepped in, oblivious to Lucas’ heart attack as he shrugged out of his wet jacket and shirt and began unbuttoning his pants.

“Hope you didn’t mind me coming here. I didn’t want to walk home in the rain. Could I borrow your phone to text my Mama, please?”

Just as Lucas was about to respond, Eliott took off his pants, sliding it off along with his socks.

“Wow.”

“Pardon?”

“Now! As in, yes. You should text her now.”

Lucas passed his phone to Eliott with his shaky hands. If he didn’t feel his heart hammering in his chest, he was about to believe it stopped all together.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to stabilize his heart before going to his closet to pick out some clothes for Eliott to wear. He spotted a few pieces that were Eliott’s and grabbed the red shirt and grey sweatpants and tossed it to the shirtless man texting on his bed.

Oh, he was  _ so _ gay.

“She says thank you. Also the rain is probably going to go into the night, so would it be okay if I slept over? I could always get a cab.”

“Of course you can stay over. Have I ever said no to that? You don’t even need to ask.”

Eliott grinned and stood up to pass the phone back to Lucas.

“Merci, sweetheart.”

Eliott kissed Lucas’ cheek and turned back to the bed to take the clothes with him to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower and get changed.

“Oh, and Lulu?”

“Uh…”

“I liked that line, by the way. You should use those kinda ones more often.”

Eliott winked at Lucas before exiting the room.

Lucas collapsed on the ground, dead.


	14. You’re thirsty and I’m 65% water

Lucas, Imane, Chloé, Arthur, Yann and Basile were sitting at the cafeteria, watching Basile sign what happened with him and his mother during the weekends. They did not  _ need _ to sign, since it was not that loud in the cafeteria. But they liked doing it anyway. It helped the group practice.

In the corner of his eye, Lucas spotted Eliott and the other girls approach them. He smiled at his best friend and Daphné skipped over to give Basile and Arthur a peck on their cheeks.

They tried to squeeze into one table, but it was full. So Emma ended up sitting on Yann’s lap and no one really cared. They stayed as close as physically possible because no one had the brain cells to grab another chair.

Eliott placed his bag beside his chair and stood up.

“Anyone want anything? I’m going to get a drink. I’m thirsty.”

“Why get a drink when I’m 65% water?”

Eliott rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Yann and Chloé to interrogate him to what the heck that was. Imane stayed silent, but Lucas could see her shaking her head at her pasta.

When Eliott returned back to the table, he uncapped his bottle and poured a few drops of water on Lucas’ head. The clown jerked and shook the water out, turning to Eliott with an incredulous look.

“What was that for?!”

Eliott shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. “You deserved it.”

Lucas stayed silent before he hummed and gave a look of agreement.

“Yeet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think yall will like the next upload ;)


	15. Your lips look so lonely.... Would they like to meet mine?

Lucas was done with his BACs.

Lucas was  _ done _ with his _ BACs _ .

The entire squad celebrated the end of BACs at Emma’s place, drinking and going wild for one night. At the end of the night, Lucas was so sleepy (and drunk) so Eliott (who was a good and sober child) walked them back to his place. Halfway through, Lucas was basically a deadweight with legs, so Eliott scooped him up and carried him home bridal style.

Back in his room, Eliott placed Lucas on the bed and grabbed some of Lucas’ clothes from his own closet. After picking out an outfit that he loved seeing on his best friend, Eliott then shook Lucas awake.

“Lulu? Lucas. Wake up. Don’t make me drop you in the bathtub and turn on the cold water.”

Eliott smirked when he saw Lucas’ face twist.

“C’mon, babe. Just take a quick wash, get changed and drink some water. Then you can sleep again.”

“Nghn…… That’s a lot.”

“It’s only three things, Lulu. Then we can sleep.”

“Nghn… Cuddle?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Eliott woke up from a smack to the face and nearly fell off his bed.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

He caught himself and incredulously looked at Lucas who was trying to steady Eliott.

“I thought I was in my bed! So I wanted to reach over to grab my phone on the nightstand but...”

Eliott tried to think of a good reason how Lucas could have thought that he was in bed alone, when the smaller boy’s back was burrowed into Eliott and Eliott had an arm draped over him. All those thoughts left him when he remembered last night.

“Are you feeling better? Any hangover? Here, have some water.”

Eliott turned around to grab the second glass of water on his nightstand, the empty one from last night still beside it.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. No hangover.” Lucas accepted the cup with a smile and drank some water. Eliott took the cup back and placed it back on the nightstand when he was done.

When he turned back, Lucas was looking at him with such a soft and lovable expression. Eliott returned the soft smile and noticed some drops of water that dripped down the side of Lucas’ mouth from drinking when he was leaning on his side. He reached forward to wipe it off with his thumb, and left his hand cradling Lucas’ face. He thought of something and let out a giggle.

“What?’

“Nothing.”

“Eliiiii.” Lucas made his eyes look bigger and pushed out his bottom lip. He leaned against Eliott’s hand and continued, “Tell meeee.”

“It just...feels like one of those moments where you’d say one of your horrible, disgusting pick up lines.”

Lucas gasped in offence and pushed Eliott away. The smiley man responded by giggling and grabbing Lucas causing the two of them to fall back on the bed together. Eliott’s hands found Lucas’ ribs and before Lucas could do anything, Eiott started tickling him.

“ELIOTT! STOP!!”

“Shhh…” Eliott shushed Lucas as he continued to assault his ribs, “Don’t wake up my sister!”

Lucas managed to shove Eliott’s arms off and the two of them wrestled, trying to overpower each other so that they could pin the other down and tickle them. The two of them laughed while they tousled on Eliott’s bed, almost falling off a few times.

In the end, they were both breathing hard and panting with both of them on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. The pair were smiling fondly and staring into each other’s eyes. Their faces were less than five centimeters away from each other.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Where’s that pick up line?”

Eliott caught Lucas’ eyes look down at his lips then look back up into his eyes again.

“ Your lips look lonely. So do mine. Would you like to introduce them to each other?”

Eliott didn’t hesitate.

Their lips smashed together and it felt like  ~~ months ~~ years of pining were finally coming out at that moment. Almost as if they were trying to make up for years of not doing  _ that _ .

Eliott’s chest felt warm and he could feel his heart beat faster. His hands kept changing from holding Lucas’ sides to cradling his face. He just wanted to hold Lucas in his hands, in his arms, in his heart. He just wanted to hold him. He felt as if his whole universe exploded.

Eliott’s moved his arm to Lucas’ lower back and pulled the smaller one closer to him. Lucas’ hand moved up to Eliott’s hair and ran his fingers through it.

Slowly, their kisses were getting less intense. More soft and gentle.

Lucas caught Eliott’s lips one more time and pulled back with his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Eliott’s and opening his eyes. His ocean blue eyes found stormy grey eyes looking back into his. He smiled and Eliott smiled back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Me too.”

The two of them heard someone knock on the door. They did not jump away from each other, but turned their heads towards it.

“Elio? Lulu? Breakfast is ready! Mama and Papa said to come down for pancakes then go back to sleep later.”

“Okay, Élise. We’ll be down in a second!”

They listened to her light footsteps get softer and softer before Eliott turned back to face Lucas.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Eliott kissed the tip of Lucas’ nose and got out of bed, pulling Lucas up with him.


	16. Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?

It was 10pm and Lucas was still at Eliott’s place.

After breakfast, Élise had pulled Lucas to the piano and he taught her a new piece so that she could impress her piano teacher. When she finally felt tired, Eliott’s mother asked for help around the house. Despite the fact that the two boys really wanted to go back to Eliott’s room, they helped her with the chores. By the time they were done, it was lunch. Which also meant that the job of washing dishes was delegated to Lucas and Eliott.

After doing the dishes with Eliott’s mother, they were finally making their way up the stairs when Eliott’s father called them down for a family movie marathon. They were about to decline the offer when Élise ran out of her room and grabbed Eliott’s hand. She was jumping and squealing, begging them to watch Disney movies with her. Her eyes were more powerful than Eliott and Lucas’ combined. They could  _ not _ say no.

She finally fell asleep at 10pm, in the middle of Tangled. Eliott’s mother brought her to her room and the two boys finally made their way up the stairs. Once they were inside his room, Lucas let out a long sigh and fell face first on Eliott’s bed. 

Lucas  _ loves  _ spending time with Eliott’s family.

He’d just rather make out with his maybe-boyfriend.

“What’s wrong, Lulu? Jealous that Flynn has better hair than you?”

“Ha. He wishes.”

Lucas felt the bed dip and looked up to come face to face with Eliott’s, who climbed on the other side of the bed. Both of them were on their stomachs, with their lower legs hanging off opposite sides.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Eliott smiled and leaned forward. Lucas met him halfway in a tender kiss.

They stayed there in their own bubble for a few minutes, exchanging lazy kisses. They moved from leaning on their fronts and on their forearms, to their backs. They were still laying in opposite directions, so when Lucas pulled away he was greeted by an upside down Eliott. He chuckled and Eliott opened his eyes.

“What?”

“You look funny like this.”

“How so?”

“Uglier.”

Eliott’s hand went up to Lucas’ hair and tugged it slightly. Lucas laughed and leaned forward to kiss the space between Eliott’s eyebrows. Eliott sighed and closed his eyes.

“Eli?”

“Yes, Lulu?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again.”

Eliott raised one eyebrow (and it still looked hella funny from Lucas’ angle) before responding.

“Did you buy a book on pick up lines? Or do you have a list of them in your notes app or???”

“Can you stop ruining my moments?”

Eliott chuckled before moving his head back a little further, so that he could properly make eye contact with Lucas without getting cross eyed.

“Did you know, the first time I saw you was not at that party?”

Now it was Lucas’ turn to look puzzled.

“On my first day, I walked past you and the boys in the hall. I accidentally bumped your shoulder with mine. You were too engaged with whatever you guys were talking about so you did not notice or care. I saw you, you didn’t see me.”

“I… don’t remember that.”

“I know. It’s fine. It may not have mattered to you yet. But to me, it was all I could think about. The handsome boy with a bright smile and - oh god, that hair. The boy who captured all of his friends’ interest. The boy with sparkling blue eyes. The boy I promised myself to talk to one day, because I needed to know more about you. And I did. Now I’m here.”

Lucas was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He felt Eliott’s hand find his and squeezed, so he squeezed back.

“To answer your first question, yes. I do believe in love at first sight. Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, Mr. Romantic. What are we now?”

“Partners?”

“Partners it is.”


	17. Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?

**_Lucas:_ **

_ eli _

_ babe _

_ baby _

_ my love _

_ eliott _

_ loser _

_ asshole _

_ dickhead _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ It’s 340am _

_ I’m going to break up with you now _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ o hello _

_ why are you awake? _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ What- _

_ You turned my phone into a vibrator with your texts _

_ You dick. _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ how sad _

_ alexa play despacito _

_ anyway _

_ kiss me if im wrong _

_ but dinosaurs still exists _

_ right? _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ You’re too far _

_ I’ll do it tomorrow _

_ I’m going to block you now _

_ Good night _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ you would never _

_ anyway there’s this meme that reminds me of you _

_ have you seen that meme of the confused cat _

_ eli? _

_ did you turn off your vibration? _

_ u suck _

_ what if world war 3 starts _

_ and you miss the text _

_ it’s fine _

_ i’ll run over and save you _

_ goodnight mon amour _

_ <3 _


	18. Did you fart, cause you blew me away.

Lucas and Eliott were laying down side by side on the picnic mat while Daphné and Emma repositioned the food on the mat for a nice Instagram picture. Eliott was giggling at Lucas who was holding Ouba in the air, pretending she was supergirl ( _ “She’s superDOG, Eli.” _ )

It was a warm Wednesday morning and Daphné dragged the girls out for a picnic. Manon saw that Lucas and Eliott were awake and watching Netflix in the coloc living room, so she dragged them along as well. They did not mind, though. Daphné’s food and Manon’s pastries were delicious. Plus, Imane brought some traditional snacks that Lucas loved.

It would have been nice to eat them, though. So far, all of the food were being used as props for whatever pictures the girls were taking.

“Boys! Get up! We gotta take a selfie before we begin!”

“That’s what you said 30 minutes ago and yet none of those sandwiches are in my stomach.” Lucas complained but sat up anyway. He placed Ouba on his lap, but she bounced off and curled up on Eliott’s instead. The ex-owner gave Ouba a betrayed look while Eliott just ruffled her fur.

Daphné hushed him and stretched out her arm, taking a few group selfies then putting it aside.

“Alright, dig in.”

Alex and Chloé immediately reached out for Manon’s cupcakes while Eliott grabbed a sandwich for himself as well as two more to pass to Imane and Lucas. Emma shrugged and took out a beer bottle from her bag.

“Emma? It’s like… Not even noon yet.”

“Think of it as my version of orange juice in the morning.”

She took a swig and gave Manon a smile. Manon just sighed and tossed her a bottle of water for later.

“Anyway. Lallemant and Demaury.”

“Uh oh.”

“So, what are your plans?”

Eliott and Lucas simultaneously cocked an eyebrow at Alexia’s question, reminding the girls once again how in-sync the two boys are.

“Like, post-BACs or ??”

“No, dumbass. We already know that you, Imane and Arthur are going to med school. I meant the two of you. Are you guys moving in? Getting married?”

Lucas choked on his sandwich and shook his head vigorously.

“No no no no. I mean, maybe moving in one day. But not so soon. We literally just started dating-”

“Honestly, the rest of us would like to debate otherwise.”

“Hush it, Chloé.”

Chloé stuck her tongue out and Lucas responded similarly. Alex and Eliott made eye contact and shook their heads, thinking the same thought of  _ why do I date someone younger _ .

“Anyway, we’re just taking things slow. See how it goes. But we do plan to move in one day. Maybe. Let’s see,” Lucas said, trying to satisfy the girls’ nosy tendencies.

“He’s just scared of Brian.”

“No, I’m not!”

“You refuse to visit ever since I got him.”

The girls looked at them in confusion. Lucas stared Eliott down before huffing and turning back to the girls.

“Eliott adopted a pet snake.”

“WHAT?!”

Daphné and Chloé moved further away from the two boys, as if Eliott had Brian with him at that moment. Imane and Manon did not react as dramatically, but Lucas did see them shiver and lean away slightly.

“He’s innocent! And non venomous! He’s such a sweetheart!”

“You sound like someone defending his serial killer spouse. I officially do not trust you anymore.”

“No! Here, let me show you some pictures!”

“NO!”

Daphné and Chloé got up and ran away with Eliott hot on their tracks, running after them with his phone stretched out and laughing like a madman. The group laughed as they watched the three chase and run away from each other. Ouba barked and joined in for fun, exhibiting the chaotic energy he learnt from his owner.

A few minutes later, Chloé gave up and ran behind Alex to use her as a shield from Eliott. Before Eliott could enter their space, Alex held up a finger and pointed at him in warning. Sensing her ‘protective-girlfriend-mode’, Eliott held his hands up in surrender and stepped away from them. Lucas chuckled and grabbed Eliott’s hand, dragging him back down beside him.

Daphné slowly made her way back to the mat, but this time she sat as far away as possible from Eliott. They let Ouba run around chasing a butterfly on her own for a moment. She was a well behaved and well trained girl. As long as Lucas kept an eye on her, he was sure she would be okay.

“I would like to meet Brian.”

Lucas, Daphné and Chloé looked at Emma in shock. The slightly-buzzed girl shrugged and took another swig.

“He’s non venomous, right? Then he sounds harmless.”

“Em... He could still bite you.”

“Then I’ll turn the scar into a tattoo or something.”

The three of them had a horrified look on their faces while the rest of the group laughed at the situation.

In the middle of the laughter, they heard a fart rip through the noise.

The laughter died down slowly, and an air of awkwardness engulfed the group. An air of something else did too.

Lucas knew it was not him or Eliott since it came from the other side of the mat. But he hated awkward silences more than anything. So he did what he had to do.

“Hey, babe. Did you fart? Because you blew me away.”

Lucas leaned back in time to avoid Eliott’s hand hitting his shoulder. When he saw Eliott reach for a bottle of water, his eyes widened and he stood up to run away. He nearly tripped when Eliott grabbed his ankle but shook his way out of his hold and bolted to the area Ouba was running around.

The girls burst into another round of laughter as they watched Lucas get chased by Eliott with Ouba hot on their tails. She probably had no idea what was going on, but she saw her master getting chased so she  _ had _ to join in.

Lucas thought he was safe but when he turned to look back, Eliott squeezed the open bottle and a line of water shot out and hit him square in the face. Lucas sputtered and tripped on his own two feet. It all happened so fast. He fell and started rolling. Eliott tried to avoid his mess of a boyfriend but ended up tripping over Lucas’ leg. They both rolled for a few more feet, holding each other and protecting the other’s head until they finally came to a stop with Lucas on top of Eliott.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You?”

“My ego’s bruised but I think I’m fine.”

They looked at each other for a couple more seconds before bursting out in laughter. They heard Ouba yip beside them and ran up to lick their faces and wag her tail as she ran around them in circles.

They were oblivious to the girls watching them fondly, happy that they finally figured themselves out.

Daphné had it all on video. Obviously.

  
  



	19. If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an earlier update cause it's gon be a busy day today so aksjksjs stay safe and healthy, loves

**_Lucas:_ **

_ baby _

Lucas saw Eliott turn his head towards him in the corner of his eye, but ignored the taller boy. He stayed glued to his phone and waited for Eliott’s response.

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Why are you texting me when you’re right beside me? _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ because im going to ask you something _

_ but it feels weird to say it out loud _

_ contrary to popular belief _

_ im not that sappy _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ All I see is lies _

_ Go on _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ jerk _

_ anyway _

_ if i were to as you on a date _

_ would your answer be the same as the answer to this question? _

  
  


Lucas saw Eliott’s status switch from  _ ‘Typing…’ _ to  _ ‘Online’ _ multiple times before he felt Eliott put down his phone and turn him.

“That was actually a pretty smart line. I’m impressed.”

“Of course it’s smart. I’m a med school kid now. I need to step up my intelligence.”

“Good luck with that.” Eliott leaned forward to give Lucas a peck. “No, seriously. Good luck. I could tell that your one brain cell had to work really on that line.”

Lucas scowled and pushed him off the couch, causing Eliott to land ass first on the floor. Eliott giggled and scooted over to sit in between Lucas’ legs, facing the TV and leaning against the couch.

“And yes. I will go out on a date with you. You sap.”

Lucas grinned and leaned forward to kiss the top of Eliott’s head and wrapped his arms around Eliott’s shoulders. They stayed in that position for a few more episodes of Queer Eye.


	20. Know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u

“Just reminding you that Mika, Manon and Lisa know I’m with you.”

“Okay?”

“So. If I’m found dead tomorrow morning, you’re the first suspect.”

Lucas did not see it, but he  _ knew _ Eliott rolled his eyes and felt him lightly flick his ear. “Just keep walking, you dramatic baby.”

It was past midnight when Eliott dragged Lucas out of bed. Lucas did not even know what was going on until Eliott was trying to put a hoodie on him while Lucas was still leaning on the elevator wall, half-asleep. 

After five minutes of walking, Lucas started to become more lucid and he asked Eliott what the heck was going on. Eliott just smiled and pulled a blindfold out of his backpack. He asked Lucas if he could put it on and he nodded, confused as fuck. Once it was on, Eliott stood behind Lucas and carefully guided them to a place.

After 15 minutes of walking, Eliott stepped away for a few seconds and Lucas heard the sound of metal and chains.

“Eliott, I swear to God. If you’re kidnapping me I’m going to be so mad because these are my favorite sweatpants and I refuse to get blood on them.”

“Do you know you have horrible instincts? You basically walked with me here. If you get kidnapped one day, you’re probably gonna jump into the big white van before they could shove you in. And hold your hands up to be handcuffed before they even mention it.”

“Handcuffs, huh? Kinky.”

Lucas tried to wiggle his eyebrows that were visible above the blindfold and laughed at his own joke. Once he calmed down, he realised that Eliott was not laughing along with him. In fact, Eliott had not return to guide him again.

“Eli?”

Lucas was responded with silence. He stuck his arms out and slowly tried to feel around for something, anything. All he got was air. He was too  scared wary to step forward in case he gets hit by a bus, falls down a flight of stars or something.

“Eliott, baby?”

Lucas was very close to removing the blindfold because it was  _ midnight _ and he was temporarily blinded in a mysterious place far from home. Just as he raised his hands to remove it, he sensed something appearing right in front of his face.

“Scared?”

No.

He was not scared at all.

He absolutely did not let out a high-pitched yell.

Neither did he jump backwards and tripped on his own two feet.

No, Sir. Those CCTV cameras are lying.

Thankfully, Eliott caught his arm to steady him before he could die.

“You  _ fucker _ .”

Eliott was laughing loudly while Lucas sulked, facing the opposite direction Eliott’s voice and glaring at whatever was there from behind the piece of cloth. He felt Eliott come up behind him to wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

“Are you angry at me, baby?”

“No.”

“Hmm. Peur?”

“Pas peur.”

“Sure, Jan.”

Lucas felt Eliott let go and he was about to reach out again when he felt Eliott hold his hand and stand in front of him.

“I’m crouched down in front of you. Feel around and get on my back.”

“Wha- Why?”

“The area we’re going to has uneven ground. So I’m going to carry you. Don’t worry, I’m holding the bag in my hand.”

Lucas’ trust in Eliott was really being tested that night. He did not hesitate to jump on Eliott’s back and bury his face in the crook of Eliott’s neck. Even if Eliott kidnapped him, he trusted him with his life.

They were silent throughout the whole walk. If Lucas’ heart was not beating hard against his chest, he would have probably fallen asleep. He heard the crunching of dried leaves and the sound of nocturnal animals moving through the leaves.

“Alright. We’re here. I’m going to put you down but keep the blindfold on for a minute while I do something.”

“That ‘something’ better not involve a knife.”

“Can’t promise that.”

Eliott helped Lucas down gently and stepped away again. Except this time, Lucas could hear him do something. He heard Eliott unzip the backpack, rummage through it, pull things out and place it on the ground. He heard a bunch of other sounds but he still had no idea what was going on.

“Okay, you can remove it now.”

Lucas removed the blindfold only to be greeted with the sight of Eliott looking down at him, holding a knife under his own eyes. Eliott was smiling.

“ _ What the fuck?! _ ”

Lucas jumped back, wide eyed and had his arms out. Just as he was about to scream again, he took in the sight behind Eliott.

There was a large picnic mat on the ground and a few candles around it. On the mat was a couple containers of what seemed like Eliott’s mother’s cooking and some baked goods. He saw blueberry bacon muffins in one of them too. In the center of the mat was a vase with two roses inside, a bottle of wine and two plates with cutleries. Which included a knife.

“Oh my God.” Lucas let out the largest sigh of relief and put his arms down. “Eliott. Putain. What the fuck.” He placed one hand on his chest, checking to make sure he did not go into cardiac arrest. Eliott giggled, tossed the knife to the mat and bounced forward, cupping Lucas’ face with his hands.

“Hello, baby.”

Eliott looked down at Lucas’ large eyes, smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled back and Lucas was still trying to process it all.

“So, no crime?”

“No crime.”

Lucas looked around and noticed they seemed to be in a park or forest or something. There were trees and leaves everywhere. Behind them, above the picnic mat, was a large bridge that looked like it was made out of stone. It was riddled with graffiti and moss. Despite all the trees, it was still open and dark enough that Lucas could see the stars if he looked up.

“Where are we?”

“My safe place. La Petite Ceinture.”

“Your safe place?”

“Yeah, I come here when I need to be alone. When I want to escape but not run too far. Also, it’s beautiful and peaceful. I’ve never brought anyone here.”

“No one?”

“No one. You’re the first.”

Lucas beamed and tiptoed slightly to kiss Eliott. They made their way to the mat and sat down opposite each other.

“So, what’s on the menu?”

“Me-n-u.”

Lucas’ smile somehow grew wider at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment / a yeet ;) im re-writing some parts sooooo maybe things are gonna get fluffier faster


	21. There must be a lightswitch on my forehead because everytime I see you, you turn me on!

Lucas was restless.

Which made no sense. Med school was supposed to make their students more tired, not want to jump their partner’s bones.

And yet, that’s what Lucas wanted.

Lucas was still in his lab coat and had his bag of books when he made his way to Eliott’s house. He had texted his boyfriend beforehand if he could come over and Eliott mentioned that they would have an empty house since Élise had a ‘meet-the-parent’ session that day.

So, Lucas sped up.

Both Lucas and Eliott had a key to each other’s places, so Lucas used his to enter. He decided to forgo a normal greeting to do something more ‘on brand’.

“Eliott! I’m here!  There must be a lightswitch on my forehead because everytime I see you, you turn me on!”

Lucas toed off his shoes and walked into the living room, only to be greeted by Eliott’s parents who were helping Élise put on her shoes.

Lucas felt all the blood drain from his face.

“H-Hi. Mama  Émilie and Papa David… Uh… Uhm.”

“Hello, my son.”

Eliott’s father smiled while Eliott’s mother came over to give him a hug.

“How was school?”

“Oh- Uhm. Great. Nice. Normal.”

“That’s good. There’s some food in the fridge. Heat it up if the two of you get hungry. We need to go now.”

“Okay. Yes, thank you. I will. Bye bye…”

Élise ran over to give him a quick hug before running out and opening the door. Eliott’s mother followed her, but before turning the corner, she looked at Lucas and gave him a wink that made Lucas want to  _ die _ .

Lucas heard someone clear his throat and turned to see Eliott’s father walked towards him. He gulped when he placed a hand on Lucas’ shoulder.

“School was good?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Eliott’s father pat Lucas’ shoulder one more time and walked to the door, turned the corner to the hallway without turning back. Lucas leaned against the wall and sighed but heard Eliott’s father call Eliott.

“Eliott! We’re going out now! Your boyfriend wants to have sex with you so we’re going to take Élise to the playground after we’re done! Stay safe!”

Lucas felt his face heat up as he heard the door close. Before he could react, he heard a thud from the staircase. He walked over and saw Eliott curled up at the bottom step.

“Why did you say that?”

“I’m so  _ so  _ sorry, Eliott.”


	22. Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day… All I'm asking for is one from you

The entire group was at Emma’s place, playing video games, baking, drinking or doing whatever they wanted to do.

It was the first Friday in forever that they were all free. No one had class, work or responsibilities that day. So they decided to spend time together.

Arthur, Basile, Yann, Eliott and Alexia were playing video games on the couch, Lucas, Daphné and Chloé were making lunch for everyone, Manon and Imane were baking and Emma was laying in Yann’s lap, downing another bottle of beer.

"Hey," Daphne bounced into the living room with an apron around her waist. "Food's ready!"

Arthur and Basile dropped the controllers before jumping over the couch and running to the kitchen, with Alexia right behind them. Yann paused the game, dragged Emma off the couch and into the kitchen.

“Petition to stop Emma from drinking?”

“We’d sign it.”

The table was filled with food and baked goods but the most eye-catching dish was the pot in the middle that had something unidentifiable in it.

“Daphne? What’s that?”

“Don’t ask me, Lucas and Manon made it.”

Just as she said it, the two cooks walked out of the kitchen. Manon took a seat beside Imane and Lucas sat down beside Eliott.

“That...is Lucas’ creation. I call it  _ ‘Un PONI’ _ .”

“ _ Un PONI? _ ”

“Yes.  _ Un Plat Obscur Non Identifie. _ He got the recipe from Eliott.”

Everyone who reached out to scoop what was in the pot dropped what was in their spoon and took a paper towel to wipe off the sauce from it.

“Hey!”

“No. I do not trust Eliott with food. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great artist and he can make good art. But he should never make food.”

Eliott pouted and the entire table burst into laughter. Lucas gave him a peck on his cheek and turned back to the table.

“Don’t worry. I don’t want to kill you guys just yet-”

“Excuse me-”

“So it’s a more…  _ edible _ version of what he gave me. I used most of the same ingredients but replaced some.”

Alexia was the first to cautiously take a small scoop and taste it. Everyone looked at her in anticipation and worry while her face shifted from wary, to confusion, to shock then impressed.

“Is that…well I can taste the egg…and…fennel? Wait, is there cinnamon in this?”

“Cinnamon and fennel?” Arthur turned to Lucas, puzzled.

“They were the main ingredients Eliott insisted we had to keep.”

Alexia hummed and reached into the pot for more. “Surprisingly, it isn't that bad.” She took a few scoops and dropped it into Chloe’s plate, who’s face twisted in slight disgust but took a bite herself. Soon, everyone was eating from the pot.

“I guess Eliott’s recipes only suck when he makes them.”

“I take offense to that.”

“As you should.”

Eliott huffed and he ate one of the blueberry-bacon muffins that he convinced Manon to make while everyone dug into their PONI and other dishes on the table.

The table was bustling with conversation. The topics were all over the place from school and relationships to the weird wart that popped up on Basile’s back. Everyone was laughing and cringing. It was a great way to pretend that their stress from school, work and life was nonexistent. Their conversation was interrupted by Lucas’ loud whining.

“Why can’t I have it?!” Lucas exclaimed.

“You had like, five! I didn’t even get one!”

“You don’t even like chocolate!”

“Now I do!”

The group turned their heads to the squabbling and saw Eliott and Lucas fighting over a piece of chocolate. The bowl of candy and sweets in the corner of the table was clearly empty and that seemed to be the only one left, which was in Eliott’s hand. And Lucas really wanted it.

Imane sighed and got up to try and find more chocolate for her two idiots.

“Why do you want it so much?!” Lucas questioned Eliott and attempted to reach out for the piece of candy again, only for Eliott to close his fist around it.

“It’s Hersheys! It’s the only chocolate I like!”

“Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day! All I'm asking for is one from you.”

Eliott dropped the chocolate on the table to put his face in his hands. Lucas grabbed the small, silver-wrapped piece of chocolate and smiled as he unwrapped the foil but felt guilty so he turned back to Eliott.

“We can share it?”

“No, it’s fine. You can have it.”

Lucas kissed Eliott’s cheek and popped the piece in his mouth. Just when everyone thought all that was over, Eliott placed his hand behind Lucas’ neck and pulled Lucas in. He stuck his tongue into Lucas’ mouth and they started making out. At the kitchen table.

“Fucking hell, guys! We’re  _ eating _ here!”

Everyone gagged and screamed out their protests, but Eliott and Lucas only stopped when something hit their face. Hard. They looked down and saw an unopened packet of Kisses on Lucas’ lap.

“Y’all are disgusting.” Imane sat back down and continued to eat her PONI.


	23. I’m not a hoarder but I really want to keep you forever.

_ Ring...  _

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

Lucas counted 40 rings before Eliott finally picked up.

“I want to break up.”

“Hey, baby.”

“You called me 5 times.”

“I was planning to stop at 20.”

“I don’t like you.”

Lucas heard Eliott grab his alarm clock and groan again. He heard the sound of metal dropping on his wooden floor and hoped Eliott didn’t break his alarm clock. (Especially because he  _ knew _ Eliott would say it was his fault and Lucas would feel guilty.) (Even though he doesn’t feel guilty for waking his boyfriend up at 340am.)

The line was silent for a moment and judging from the steady and soft breathing on the other end, Lucas thought Eliott was asleep. He smiled and placed the phone beside his head.

“ I’m not a hoarder but I really want to keep you forever. **”**

Lucas let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. As he was drifting to sleep, he heard Eliott’s sleepy reply.

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

Lucas and Eliott fell asleep with a smile that night.


	24. If I had a euro for every time I thought of you, I'd have exactly one euro. Because you never leave my mind.

Imane and Lucas were sitting in their cafeteria, waiting for Sofiane and Eliott. The two med students were two weeks into their second year and were thriving. They did well for their PACES and celebrated (in their own ways) during the holidays. They were having a break at the moment but were waiting for their partners to start eating.

Just as Imane was about to text them again, the two men appeared at the table, smiling and holding up a cupcake each.

“Sorry for being late?”

Imane crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow at Sofiane while Lucas sped out an ‘Okay’ as he grabbed the cupcake out of Eliott’s hand. Eliott smiled and pecked Lucas’ cheek before sitting down while Sofiane was trying to give Imane the puppy eyes. Imane rolled her eyes and took the cupcake from Sofiane. He smiled and sat down opposite her.

Imane and Sofiane took out a container of homemade food that they brought from home while Eliott dropped his bag and stood up to buy food. He turned to Lucas and asked him if he wanted anything, to which Lucas replied by shaking his head left and right.

“I just paid Mika the rent. So I’m broke until I get my pay or until my Dad remembers I exist and transfer me some money.”

“I can get you something. What do you want?”

“No it’s-”

Eliott gave Lucas a serious look that told him to keep quiet, so he did.

“Lulu, it’s either I buy you something to eat or I make one. Your choice.”

“Could you order me a carbonara please?”

Eliott kissed the top of Eliott’s head and walked away. They talked about their plans for a while and how Sofiane and Imane are planning to move in together sometime that year. Eliott and Lucas knew that they were going to move in but they did not know when. They both wanted to wait until Lucas was in a more financially stable state since they had two mouths to feed. Possibly three when they move in.

Eliott came over with both their meals and Lucas could feel himself already salivating despite the fact that he had a cupcake in his hands. He did not realise how hungry he was until he smelled the aroma of a hot meal. 

“You know, if you had a euro for every time you turned into an animal around food, you’d be a millionaire.”

“Well. If I had a euro for every time I thought of you, I'd have exactly one euro. Because you never leave my mind.”

Eliott grinned and was about to say something when they heard Imane snort.

“No. You’d have one euro because you’re a broke ass bitch.”

Eliott and Sofiane erupted in laughter while Lucas pouted and crossed his arms. He was sulking but they could tell he was trying to fight back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe, stay hydrated and stay in <3


	25. I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way

Eliott went over to Lucas’ place after his part-time job carrying Chinese food for the entire coloc. Even before he took out his key, he could hear Ouba yipping behind the door. Seconds later, Lisa opened it and spotted the bags of Chinese food in his arms.

“That for us, or for you and Lucas?”

“All of us.”

“Fantastic.”

She helped him close the door and accepted a bag of wanton noodles before walking into her room. Eliott liked Lisa. She was the kind of person who won’t take anyone’s shit. He remembered the day Lucas’ dad came over and got into an argument with Lucas when Eliott entered the room. He yelled something homophobic at Eliott and before either of the two could react, Lisa stepped in the room and shut him down.

It made sense that she went to law school.

“Hey, Lulu.”

Lucas was on his bed and looked up from his laptop to smile at his boyfriend. Eliott dropped the food on his nightstand and gave Lucas a kiss.

“Hey, babe. How was work?”

“Pretty good. I was given a raise.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can start apartment surfing soon,” Eliott said with a grin.

Eliott took off his jacket and sat on the bed beside Lucas. Lucas placed his computer aside as Eliott passed him his food. The screen was still on and Eliott saw that Lucas was on his school’s website, looking through the different specialties in medicine.

“Have you made a choice yet?”

Lucas sighed, content. “Yes, actually. My whole life, all I wanted was to be was a cardiovascular surgeon. Then after that thing with my Mama, I wanted to be a psychologist but I went back to wanting to be a surgeon. But, after everything that I saw during my residency, I want to be a pediatric doctor.”

Eliott pauses, astonished by Lucas’ ambition and intelligence. “That’s amazing, Lulu. Are you confident?”

“Very.”

“Then, I can’t wait to visit you with lunch one day and you’re surrounded by kids. Now eat, mon amour.”

As they were eating, Lucas picked up his laptop again and went to his bookmarks. He scrolled for a while until he found what he was looking for and showed it to Eliott.

“What is this?”

“An apartment. Near the Petite Ceinture. Uhm…” Lucas looked down and his hand went to rub the back of his neck, a gesture that Lucas would do when he’s nervous. “I talked to the landlord and they’re willing to offer a really cut down cost compared to the original. We don’t need to look at it yet, but…yeah.”

“You’ve been looking around already?”

“I mean…it’s just clicking on ads and stuff, yeah. Not really  _ surfing _ . More like, looking up… stuff every now and then…”

“That’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

Eliott put down his chopsticks and cupped Lucas’ cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Lucas would have found it disgusting since Eliott tasted like spicy ramen and Lucas ate cheese dumplings. They’ve been together long enough that they’ve done grosser things, though. (See: PONI.)

“We can check it out over the weekend,” Eliott suggests.

“This weekend? Isn’t that… too soon?”

“Does it feel too soon for you?”

“No! I mean. I- I really want to move in with you and I’m really really excited but I’m just… scared?”

Eliott’s brows furrowed and his hand moved from cupping Lucas’ cheek to holding his hand.

“Why so?”

“We’ve been together for a long time and we stay over at each other’s places so much. But, living together means we’d be around each other almost 24/7 and I’m worried that… I don’t know. That you’d get tired of me? I mean, I’m a handful. I’m chaotic and I feel like being around me too much would make people leave? Not saying that you would do that, but the paranoia is still there.”

Eliott gave Lucas a small smile and removed the food and computer from his lap. He turned his body slightly to hold Lucas’ face in his hands. Something he’d do whenever he wanted Lucas’ undivided attention. (So, almost everyday.) He stayed silent for a few seconds while the two of them did their ‘telepathy thing’, as Yann called it. Eliott leaned forward and leaned his head against Lucas’.

“Lucas. Yes, you are chaotic. But no, you are not a handful and I would never get tired of you. I love you so much, Lulu. If I could, I would spend every waking moment with you and I’d say moving in together would be one of the best ways to do that. I totally understand the paranoia and unreasonable fears, but I promise you that I’m ready for this. I want this. If you aren’t yet, then that’s perfectly okay too.”

“I do. Want this, I mean. I just… I guess I just needed to hear that out. Taking the next step is a big thing but I’m ready.”

Eliott nudged Lucas’ forehead before kissing him passionately. Lucas pulled back to look at Eliott with those ocean blue eyes Eliott loved.

“I want to live in your socks so that I can be with you every step of the way.”

“You’re such a flirt.”

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed and watching Lucas’ favorite Norwegian series with Ouba laying in between them.


	26. Stop, drop, and roll, baby. You are on fire.

**_Lucas:_ **

_ did i ever tell you about the second time i met my dad after i came out _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ No? _

_ I don’t think so _

_ I just know about the first time _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ well, it was silent for like 15 minutes then he asked what went wrong. _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ What the hell? _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ yea _

_ then i asked him to clarify _

_ because, like you said _

_ what the fuck, yea _

_ anyway _

_ he asked what went so wrong that i ‘came out gay’ _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Dickhead. _

_ I mean _

_ You don’t have a choice in who you are _

_ At least, in terms of your sexual orientation _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ exactly _

_ so i said _

_ “i dont know. maybe your sperm is gay?” _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Eye- _

_ You didn’t see it, but I just spat out my water all over Brian _

_ You’re amazing _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ oh i know _

_ but yeah _

_ dad kept quiet for the rest of lunch but it was a good kind of quiet for me _

_ left the tab open when he left and told me to order more if i wanted _

_ so i ordered dessert and dinner to-go for everyone in the coloc _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Stop, drop, and roll, baby. You are on fire. _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ was that a line? _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Yes _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ im so proud of you _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Come over? _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ is brian still in bed with you? _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ Yes _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ o it’s fine _

_ mika is making dinner _

_ im good _

**_Eli ♡:_ **

_ My dad is cooking tonight _

**_Lucas:_ **

_ be there in 20 _


	27. Are you a parking ticket? Because you got fine written all over you

“I can’t believe you’re a full working adult out of university and you still can’t drive a car!”

“Shut  _ up _ , Lucas. I swear, I will crash this car into something on purpose.”

“You don’t need to try hard.”

Lucas felt his heart rate increase when Eliott stepped on the gas pedal. He screamed at Eliott to stop while clutching on  _ anything _ for stability. Eliott slowed down eventually and Lucas thanked whatever entities were out there that they were in a large, open area, away from any cliffs or poles. There were some rocks and a few signs but it was mostly barren.

Only an idiot could crash in a place like this.

“Are you done being a child? Or can I teach you how to drive properly now?”

Eliott continued driving while he turned his head towards Lucas to respond, but Lucas immediately reached over to turn his head to face forward. There wasn’t even anything for Eliott to crash into, but Lucas could not help but be paranoid.

“What do you mean? I’m driving!”

“I meant driving in a straight line? Stopping at an appropriate distance before a line? Not running over all the cones I placed on the ground before all this? Parking in a tight space?”

“Ah, those are just technicalities. I don’t need it.”

“YOU-”

Lucas had to physically hold himself back from lunging at Eliott, for his life and because Mika would disown him if he let Eliott wreck his car.

Lucas let Eliott drive around the area for a while. He avoided all the rocks, signs and walls. Lucas figured that he’ll let Eliott have his fun before teaching him how to drive properly. He got the hang of steering and  _ moving _ the car pretty quickly, so Lucas let him have his fun.

Which was a mistake.

Lucas tore his eyes from the open area in front of him to watch his boyfriend joyfully laugh while he drove in circles and weird patterns. Which meant he also saw the moment Eliott’s eyes widened and his lips turned to an ‘o’ shape. Lucas saw the way Eliott’s neck and arms tense up and how his hands around the wheels tightened.

Before Lucas could look forward, he felt the car jerk to a violent stop and he’s never been more thankful for seatbelts his whole life.

He recovered from the impact quickly, making sure he was not injured (he was not) and immediately turned to Eliott to check if he was okay. Eliott was looking at him too and they both reached out for each other at the same time.

“Putain, shit, fuck. Are you okay? Fuck, Lulu. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Oh my God, are you?”

They were both running their hands around each other’s both, checking for any cuts, bruises or flinching. Thankfully, they were both physically fine. Once their worry cleared up, the two men looked at the hood of the car and saw that the corner was crushed. Eliott cursed up a storm and got out of the car, Lucas jumping out of the car right after.

Eliott and Lucas saw the damage and cursed. There were a few small cement pillars that surrounded an open hole large enough for a teenager to fall in. The area had overgrown grass which meant the mossed pillar camouflaged in with the grass.

Lucas stared at the situation, thinking of what they could do, who to call and about sending the car for repairs and paying for all of it. As he was thinking, he heard a sniffle beside him and twisted to see Eliott’s hands covering his lower face and tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Baby, it’s okay.”

Lucas quickly stepped forward and grabbed Eliott into a firm hug. He immediately hid his face in the crook of Lucas’ neck and Lucas tip toed so that it would be more comfortable for him. He rubbed Eliott’s back up and down and whispered reassuring affirmations into his ear as he felt Eliott tremble slightly in his hold.

“I’m so sorry, Lulu.”

“Shh… It’s okay. We all make mistakes. At least we can fix this one.”

“If I hadn’t-”

“No. If it was going to happen then it was going to happen. If it wasn’t then it wasn’t. No use worrying about the past, oui? Let’s focus on this minute and the next minute.”

Eliott was silent for a while and Lucas continued to hold him tight.

“Minute par minute?”

“Minute par minute.”

Eliott slowly pulled back, but kept his arms around Lucas. Lucas looked up at his boyfriend and cupped his face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe off the tears rolling down Eliott’s cheek. Eliott sighed and leaned his forehead against Lucas, closing his eyes.

“Hey, Eli?”

Eliott hummed in response and kept his eyes closed.

“ Are you a parking ticket? Because you got fine written all over you.”

Lucas saw a hint of a smile form on Eliott’s face and heard him let out a puff of air, which seemed like half a laugh so Lucas would take it as an accomplishment.

“C’mon. Let’s call a tow company and send the car for repairs.”

“And Mika?”

“We can tell him together. He would probably be more worried than angry.”

Eliott sighed and opened his eyes. Lucas gave him a reassuring smile and nudged Eliott’s nose with his.

“I’ll be there with you. I’ll always be there with you.”


	28. Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world

Lucas was treading the line.

Eliott was going to break up with him for real this time.

Of course, he was a little shit who will never back down.

_ Click. _

“I fucking hate you.”

“Hi, baby! So, I was thinking-”

“20 missed calls?!”

“I knew you were awake by the 5th one since the ringing started getting shorter til the voicemail so you had to be awake to reject the calls. Anyway, I-”

“I’m going to make it a night routine to block you every night then unblock you in the morning.”

“OK, boomer. Anyway-”

Lucas cut himself off when he heard a low rumbling on the other side of the line, almost as if Eliott  _ growled _ into his pillow. Then he heard the sound of more blankets moving and Eliott shifting in his bed. Lucas grinned, knowing his boyfriend was getting comfortable. Which was a good sign that Eliott was annoyed but not enough to stay annoyed until the morning.

“Anyway, I was wondering. What are you wearing now?”

“Clothes.”

Lucas rolled his eyes even though Eliott could not see him.

“Are you wearing pants?”

“Yes.”

“Are they space pants?” Lucas waited for a moment, hearing nothing but breathing on the other end and wondered if Eliott was going to reply. He figured Eliott either fell asleep or would just not reply until he heard a sigh so Lucas continued.

“Because your ass is out of this world.”

“I’d like to throw you out of this world.”

Lucas let out a small giggle and turned to his side, nestling his cheek on a pillow that smelled slightly like Eliott.

“Tired?”

“No shit.”

“Good night, mon amour.”

Lucas heard a soft sigh on the other line and could hear the annoyance leave him. Eliott was probably even smiling a little bit.

“Sweet dreams, Lu.”

Lucas closed his eyes but before he could even settle in, he heard snoring through the phone. Eliott must have been really tired. Lucas felt guilty and decided to make it up to Eliott the next  ~~ morning ~~ afternoon.

For now, Lucas was going to sleep to the sound of his lover’s soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have slower updates because im making changes to the story :")


	29. Your lipstick is a little dark. Mine is too light. Want to even things out?

Lucas was on his computer reading up some notes that Imane sent him when Eliott got home from grocery shopping. He heard Eliott making his way to their room so he put aside his computer for Eliott to come over and greet him with a kiss, but the older man just threw a “Hey, babe,” in Lucas’ general direction and sped to the bathroom.

Okay, rude.

Lucas unwrapped the blanket around him and got out of bed. He cringed when his feet touched the ground because of how cold it was and he spent the whole morning in his warm and cozy bed. He trotted to the bathroom, peeking in and wondering why on Earth Eliott had three bags in his hands when he walked in.

“Eliott? I hope you’re not trying to make ramen in the toilet bowl or sink again.”

Lucas popped his head in and was even more confused. Eliott was not making ramen, but he was placing different kinds of makeup on the counter. Lucas knew that Eliott was experimenting more with his fashion, but he didn’t expect Eliott to start doing make up. He did not mind, though. The girls did everyone’s make up one day and Eliott and Arthur were the only ones who looked great.

“Oh. Wow, that’s a lot of makeup.”

“I think I spent around $200.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Lucas stepped in and dashed to the counter, looking at everything. They’re at the stage where they have a shared bank account, and Lucas is supposed to be in charge of their finances. They could afford $200 of makeup, but it would definitely leave a dent in their account.

  
There were a bunch of things on the table that Lucas did not recognize. He knew which ones were lipstick, eyeliner and mascara because he remembered seeing Manon put on her makeup when they lived together. The rest seemed foreign to him. His mother and Lisa did not really use makeup. The only people he lived with who used makeup was Manon and Mika, who only used it on special occasions.

“What made you want to start using makeup?”

“Well, I just want to learn. For Elise.”

“Oh?” Lucas turned his head to look at Eliott, who was on his phone and typing in something on YouTube.

“Yeah. She’s starting to ask Maman for those kiddy make up palettes at the mall. She’ll probably start doing the real thing soon and I want to help her with it. I know that Maman could help her… but…”

“Her makeup is a little more for older people?”

“Yes.”

Lucas hummed and picked up a rectangular object labelled “foundation” while Eliott set up a video and started unwrapping the packages.

“Are you sure you got the right ones?”

“I think so? I asked Imane for help and she texted me a bunch of things to look out for. So those are the foundations, that over there is the concealer, these are some eyeshadow palettes, blush and brushes. I got eyeliner and mascara too. I… don’t know if I got the correct shades? But I just want to try it first.”

“Nice. Can I join you? You can do my make up and I can do yours.”

“You want to learn how to do make up, too?”

“Well, not for myself. But for… the future…”

Lucas picked up a weird looking metal thing that had the handles of scissors but the tips of some kind of torture device. Eliott looked at him for a split second before focusing back on the brushes in his hands.

Lucas made a mental note to have the “do we want kids” discussion one day.

“So, what do we do first?”

“Uh. It says here that you start with… the concealer?”

“Wouldn’t using the foundation make more sense? Foundation literally means… base.”

Eliott and Lucas were holding two different things and did that “silent communication” thing they did before opening their own bottles.

They weren’t even starting on the same page.

It was going to be a disaster.

  
  


“You look like a ghost.”

“You look like melted plastic.”

Lucas sighed and re-adjusted his hairband. Halfway through “applying” their powder, they realised that their hair kept sticking to the concealer on their foreheads. The ends of his hair were peach coloured and had some powder on them too.

They were halfway through applying their eyeshadow when Lucas decided to redo his, rubbing everything off with toilet paper.

Which just smudged everything together, worsened by how wet his concealer was because Lucas had used too much. He tried to fit it by adding foundation and powder on top of the mess, but the shade was different from the rest of his face. At least his lipstick was killing the game. He channeled his inner Manon and his lips turned out perfect.

Elitt was not doing so well either. His eyeshadow was doing well, but his lipstick made him look like a clown. It was curved at the sides, unlike Lucas’ sharp ends. He tried to make a small curve at the top of his upper lip, which made his lips look like they were swelled up. His bottom lip was not as bad, but he definitely went too far and his lips looked disproportionate.

“Do you still want to do that eyelash thing or give up and scrape off our faces now?”

“C’mon baby, we can do this.”

Lucas sighed and took the small tube of glue as Eliott played another video. He did not know why but he felt as if something was about to go dreadfully wrong. Lucas frowned and put the glue down, turning to Eliott to tell him what he was feeling when Eliott dropped the glue and cried out in pain. He bent over, turned on the tap, splash water on his face and covered his face with his hands.

“ _ Putain! _ ”

Lucas’ eyes widened and placed a hang on Eliott’s back. He bent down to try and look at Eliott’s face, but his veiny hands were blocking it.

“Eli??”

Eliott took a deep breath and looked up. His eyes were blood red and there were some tears in them. Lucas quickly deduced what happened.

“How the hell did you-”

“I didn’t expect it to flow out so easily! So I just s _ queezed _ !”

Lucas put both his elbows on the sink and placed two fingers on each of his temples. He looked at Eliott through the mirror and chuckled.

“We’re a fucking mess, babe.”

Eliott snorted and ran his hand through his hair, nodding. “Completely useless.”

Lucas grabbed some dry toilet paper and dabbed them on Eliott’s eyes, using his other hand to hold his head steady. When he was done, Eliott’s eyes were a mess. Everything was smudged beyond belief and it was a strong contrast to the pale makeup on his cheeks.

“You look hideous.”

“Wow! You sure know what to say to get my heart racing, Baby Lallemant.”

Lucas rolled his eyes but kept a huge smile on his face as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Eliott’s waist. The taller man smirked and looked down, putting his arms around Lucas’ and pulling him closer.

“Well, how about this?”

“Hm?”

“Your lipstick is a little dark. Mine is too light. Want to even things out?”

Eliott grinned before tugging Lucas violently, causing their lips to crash together. They went at it for a few seconds before pulling back and cringing.

“Yeah. Too much lipstick.”

“Manon would be disappointed.”

Eliott chuckled and they both wiped their lips using makeup wipes. They looked at the mess they made on the sink counter and decided that they sucked at this.

(But they will not stop trying until they don’t.)

(James Charles be sister shooked)


	30. You’re so sweet, you’re giving me a toothache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world has been *insane* right now and rightfully so. but i figured id post this chapter in the middle of all my exams going on to bring little bit of light.  
> (also. black life matters. if you dont agree please leave this fic. links at end of this chap)

“Fuck you, Lallemant.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked down at his boyfriend, curled up on the floor and cocked his hips.

“Stop being an ass.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Oh? You can take care of yourself?” Eliott winced at the way Lucas’ pitch increased. “You’re on the floor. How’s that working out for you?”

Lucas watched as Eliott slowly moved his arms to push himself up while trying to keep a straight face. Despite being extremely annoyed with his boyfriend, Lucas cringed when Eliott’s arms gave in and he fell back onto the carpet.

“Are you done throwing your tantrum now, baby? Want me to take you back to bed?”

Eliott grumbled under his breath and Lucas took it as a yes. Lucas bent down and hooked his arms under Eliott’s pits, helping him up. He would have carried Eliott, but he’s tried it before and despite all the time in the gym, he could not lift Eliott up bridal-style and Eliott was too sick to be carried upside down on his shoulder.

Lucas wrapped one arm around Eliott’s waist and brought one of Eliott’s arms around his shoulders as the two slowly made their way to the bedroom. Lucas was painfully aware of how warm Eliott was and reminded himself to take Eliott’s temperature once he was in bed.

After a long two minutes, they finally reached the foot of their bed. Eliott’s face was contorted in discomfort, probably because of his headache and having to move from one place to another. Lucas gently helped Eliott into bed and tucked him into a nest of blankets.

“How are you feeling, mon amour?”

“Horrible. Shitty. Feeling like fucking death.” Eliott paused for a moment and shifted in his nest. “At least I’m still gay. So there’s that.”

Lucas sighed fondly and bent down to drop a kiss on Eliott’s burning forehead. “You’re pan, not gay. Don’t pan-erase yourself, baby.” Lucas ruffled Eliott’s sweaty hair and left to grab Eliott a cup of water and a thermometer.

Lucas was slightly stressed over the mess going on. He’d been having a rough week at the hospital and being a resident in the ER did not help his stress levels go down. On top of that, he got into a fight with Yann. It was rare for the two to fight, but when it happened both of them tended to feel really guilty and the guilt prevented them from approaching each other until Arthur and Basile got involved.

When Lucas was finally ready to face Yann (with the other boys), Eliott got sick and Lucas had to prioritize and take care of him (even though Eliott claims that he “will be fine”). He wants to be annoyed at Eliott but it’s overpowered by his feelings of sorrow for his partner.

Eliott rarely falls sick, so when he does it tends to hit him hard. 

Lucas shook his head free of the thoughts as he walked back into their room with a glass of water, his medicine and thermometer to be greeted by an Eliott-burrito. Eliott turned his nest into a cocoon and Lucas could barely even see the outline of his boyfriend with all the layers on top of him.

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and poked the burrito, wondering if Eliott could even feel it.

“Baby? Where’s your head? We need to take your temperature.”

The burrito shifted a little bit and Lucas saw Eliott stick out his forehead, and not the rest of his head.

“Eli, we’re not at the hospital. I don’t have a scanner, I need to stick this thermometer in your mouth.”

The mountain shifted again, this time burying Eliott deeper. Lucas frowned and poked the blankets harder.

“Eliott.”

No response.

“Eliott Demaury.”

Again, no response.

“There are other places to stick a thermometer. Don’t think that I won’t.”

The burrito stayed silent for a few seconds and Lucas felt something shift underneath all the blankets. Another five seconds later, an angry Eliott-head popped out.

“There’s my baby. Open up or I’ll shove it in.”

“That doesn’t sound consensual.”

Eliott opened his mouth and Lucas slipped the thermometer in, holding it in place in case Eliott turns into a little shit and lets it fall out.

_ 39.2 degrees celsius. _

“Shit, babe. You’re burning up.”

“I know I’m hot, thanks.”

Lucas had to hold back every inch of his (small) body to stop himself from smacking Eliott in the head.  _ Headache. He has a headache that will kill him if it gets worse, _ he repeated to himself in his head before standing up to grab the pills from the nightstand.

“Okay, so these are technically Mika’s pills but they’re not expired and should work fine-”

“I’m not taking them.”

“What? Why not?”

“Don’t wanna.”

Eliott’s head disappeared back underneath all of his protective covers and Lucas nearly jumped on the lump in annoyance.

“Sorry my complaints department is closed, please just take your damn meds.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“A healthy body? Being sick-free? The ability to breath properly?”

“Pass.”

“YOU-” Lucas took in a deep breath and squeezed the pill tightly. He took 30 seconds composing himself before sighing in defeat to lay down beside the lump. He spooned the burrito and breathed out at the part where Eliott’s head would be. He looked down at the bump fondly and smiled, already feeling the frustration leave his body.

“If you take these pills, I’ll cancel my plans with Arthur and Alexia so that we can cuddle the entire evening and watch all 5 seasons of Queer Eye. Is that enough? Will you take your pills now, you piece of shit?”

Well, most of his frustration.

The lump stayed silent for a while and Lucas was about to poke it until a tuft of hair popped out.

“Will you make me soup?”

“The best kind, baby.”

Eliott stuck his head out and Lucas passed him his pills and the cup of water on the nightstand. He watched Eliott take them and kissed the top of his head when his boyfriend cringed at the sensation of the pill going down his throat.

Honestly, Eliott is a grown adult. Swallowing pills shouldn’t bother him anymore.

He’s had larger things down his throat before.

Lucas was about to get up when a hand stuck out from one of the folds and grabbed him weakly.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m going to make you soup, mon amour.”

“Don’t leave me.”

Sick Eliott was honestly such a baby but how could Lucas say no when his boyfriend looked up at him with large, grey eyes and a pouty (and cracked) lip. Lucas faked an angry face to poke some fun at Eliott but instantly regretted it when he saw Eliott’s eyes get wet.

“Are you- baby, don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here. Right here. Beside you.” Lucas swiftly grabbed tissue from their nightstand without looking away from Eliott to wipe the tears away from his eyes before they could even fall out. “Hey, don’t cry baby…”

“But you’re going to have to go eventually to piss or eat or bathe or go to work tomorrow or-”

“What did we say, huh? Maybe I’ll need to use the bathroom later or go to work tomorrow. But that’s later. What matters is that I’m here right now. In this minute. And what did we say about minutes?”

“Minute par minute.”

“Exactement.”

Lucas risked contamination and leaned down to kiss Eliott’s dried lips and felt the heat from his boyfriend but did not care because if Eliott needed comfort, then that is what he is going to receive. That, and Lucas has not kissed him properly since Eliott fell sick.

Eliott laid back down and snuggled into the thick blankets, closing his eyes and sighing. “Okay… go make the soup.”

The smaller man smiled sweetly and kissed him one more time before getting up and taking the empty glass with him to the kitchen, texting Arthur to cancel plans but offering to order pizza to be delivered to their place as an apology.

Before he made it out, he heard Eliott mumble from the covers.

“You’re so sweet, you’re giving me a toothache.”

“Well, thank you but I hope you don’t actually have a toothache. I’m a doctor, not a dentist.”

Lucas heard Eliott chuckle from his burrito, followed by a cough. He shook his head but still kept a lovestruck smile on his face as he began making soup for his (annoying) boyfriend.

He heard a sneeze and an ‘I’m  _ fine _ .’ from the bedroom and sighed in exasperation. He’s going to have to deal with a sick Eliott multiple times for the rest of his life.

Not that he minds, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to a tumblr posts with a lot of petitions](https://fischyplier.tumblr.com/post/620107214597865472/blacklivesmatter-petitions-to-sign)
> 
> [link to an online yale course on black history](https://oyc.yale.edu/african-american-studies/afam-162)
> 
> [link to a donation page that splits ovrr 70 ways](https://secure.actblue.com/donate/bail_funds_george_floyd)
> 
> [link to a youtube video you can watch where the proceeds go to BLM efforts but dont skip ads](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM)
> 
> i promise you, if you had the time to read one chapter, you have the time to sign ONE (or even two) petitions. please

**Author's Note:**

> drop a yeet in the comments ! or say hi :)


End file.
